Harry Potter and The Last Airbender
by largo777
Summary: During the Battle of the Ministry, something is awakened and did not like be woke up. Frustrated it sends everyone away.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Yes, I'm starting a new one. I've read several HP/Last Airbender fanfics but for some reason, they never "clicked." Either Harry was too Dark, the story too wish washy, or the Avatar Gaang just too goofy. I plan to attempt to change that with this story._

Prologue:

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

The four elements that make up magic. No one really understood them.

_Harry watched in horror as the spell raced towards his godfather. There was no time._

Wizards of old had, in arrogance, attempted to control the elements, bend them to their will. The Room of the Veil was where one such experiment had happened.

_Fighting all around him. No deaths yet. The Sands of Time lay scattered. Unbalanced. Dark, light, it was changing too fast._

They could not control the earth. Something else did that. Something that did not like to be awakened.

_The ground shook, knocking everyone to the ground. Harry was relived. The earthquake had saved Sirius. He didn't notice that the spell had hit the archway._

A gateway had been opened long ago. What had came out nearly destroyed the Magical World that day. It left without words, creating an archway around the portal.

_Dumbledore was racing to save both Harry and Sirius. He had fallen into old patters of secrets and manipulations. Once this was over he needed to give Harry the truth. The whole truth. He arrived in the ministry just as the earthquake ended. He started towards the elevators just as the light hit._

-line break-

"Want to go penguin sledding with me?"

Those were the first words Harry heard as he started waking up. Someone was speaking. Three someones. Most of what was said was lost in the haze of sleep as he drifted between awake and unconsciousness. He had been in a large stone chamber with stairs and the veil. An earthquake saved Sirius. Then the light. What had happened?

"Uh, Aang, who's this?" A girl Harry thought.

"I'm not sure; he wasn't with me when I was flying." Boy.

"FIRE NATION SPY!" Loud boy.

"Sokka, look at his cloths. I don't think that's Fire Nation."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. It was cold. He was looking up at a dark haired girl in blue furs. "Cold."

The girl smiled. "Aang, you said his was a flying bison, well, let's fly. This boy's not dressed for the cold."

-line break-

"So," General Iroh took a sip of his tea. "You claim to be from another world."

The man across from him also took a sip of tea. "Yes. I must say, your, what did you call them, Firebenders? They caught me quite off guard."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "You were off guard?" The general chuckled. You took out several of the finest firebenders in this area." He smiled. "Of course you ignored both me and my nephew Zuko."

The other man smiled back. "And I shall not do that again. Young Zuko packs quite a punch."

The pair was silent for a while. "More tea Mr. Dumbledore?"

-line break-

Firelord Ozai was many things. Stupid was not one of them. The "man" standing across from him was dangerous, but for now Ozai had the upper hand. Both knew this. It would only be a matter of time till one or the other tried to kill each other, but for now. "Well, _Lord_ Voldermort, I believe we can work with each other."

_AN: Well, it's a start. Tell me what you think. Also, everyone from Harry's world has been scattered across the Avatar world. While I know where several of them are, if you have any suggestions, let me know._

_Also, this will NOT have Dumbledore bashing. Well, he might start bashing himself. I have him realizing just what he was doing and is going to be doing the whole redemption thing. And who better then Uncle for that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Avatar:**

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**The four elements that make up magic. No one really understood them.**

_**The ground shook, knocking everyone to the ground. Harry was relived. The earthquake had saved Sirius. He didn't notice that the spell had hit the archway.**_

**"Want to go penguin sledding with me?"**

**"More tea Mr. Dumbledore?"**

**"Well, **_**Lord**_** Voldermort, I believe we can work with each other."**

Chapter 1: The Escape

After three days Harry had made several key discoveries about where ever he was.

1) He was no longer on Earth. That first night they showed him a map of the world. Nothing matched what he knew of the world.

2) His magic still worked. That was lucky. Unfortunately he was missing his invisibility cloak, broom, and Hedwig.

3) Sokka was an idiot and his sister was too optimistic.

4) Aang was going to get him killed.

_Three days ago..._

The "flying bison" apparently didn't want to fly. Katara was trying to keep Harry warm as the beast swam the cold waters. "Where am I?" Harry eventually asked as the girl got a thin, but warm, blanket out of one of the packs Aang had.

"The south pole." She said as she wrapped Harry up. "Near one of the villages of the Southern Water Tribe."

"South Pole?" Harry's mind went into overdrive at that. He didn't say a thing, but was thinking as they headed to the village. As he thought about things he heard Katara ask Aang about the Avatar. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned to Sokka and asked, "What's an Avatar?"

Sokka gave him an 'are you stupid look' before answering. "The Avatar is a Bender who has the power to control all the elements."

Harry nodded, and then asked, "What's a Bender?"

-line break-

Eventually they made it to the village. Aang was asleep, but Harry was awake enough that be asked to meet the village leaders. There was only one leader. Sokka and Katara's grandmother. In some ways she reminded Harry of an older McGonagall. Harry talked to her about a few things and asked if she had a map. She did and it confirmed something he had been dreading. Nothing looked right. He thanked her and said he needed to think about some things. After being shown to his room he pulled out his wand and did a few spells. His magic was still working. Now he hoped that the Ministry would come to arrest him. It might be the only way home.

The next morning dawned with no warnings from the Ministry. Harry and Aang were introduced to the whole village (all 15 members of it), and Aang showed off his Airbending. Harry was impressed with how well he flew on the glider. Katara went to do some chores leaving Harry and Aang alone. Aang went to go play leaving Harry at loose ends. Eventually he decided to help Sokka 'train' the village children.

Harry felt sorry for Sokka. The boy was quite serious, but sadly, his trainees were younger then the first years at Hogwarts and after the third potty break Harry started laughing. "I'm sorry, but you might have better luck in a year or so."

Sokka glared at him.

Later that day, Aang and Katara went penguin sledding while Harry helped Sokka rebuild the watchtowers. During this time Harry asked Sokka about the village and the war. What he heard he did not like. A sudden light caused them to look up.

A flare had gone off. Aang and Katara returned shortly thereafter. Apparently they had investigated an old Fire Navy ship. Sokka went off on another Fire Nation spy rant. Harry just watched as the drama went on. In the end Aang was banished. Katara wanted to go with him, but Aang wouldn't let her. Just outside the village Harry caught up with him.

"Care for some company?"

Aang looked at Harry. "Sure. Why though?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not from this world. The village is nice and all, but not going to be able to get me home."

-line break-

Roughly two hours later Harry and Aang were rushing back to the village. Aang had spotted the warship first, and, feeling that it was his fault, rushed back. It took Harry a few moments to fully register what had happened. By then Aang had glided off. Appa was less then helpful, but was still faster than walking. When Harry had returned he saw Sokka and Katara loading a boat. The two saw Appa and rushed over telling Harry that Aang had been captured, giving himself up to save the village.

Harry could only groan as they got onto the six legged bison and headed after the ship.

-line break-

Aang was glad the Fire Navy was as out of shape as it was. The crew of the ship were trained fighters yes, but not one was skilled at fighting Airbenders. It was almost too easy. Of course Zuko was no push over. The fight between him and Aang was fierce. Aang only won as Zuko wanted him alive. Harry, Sokka and Katara arrived just in time to help Aang make his final escape.

Dumbledore watched the final parts of the escape with a smile. Iroh had given his reservations about capturing the Avatar, but was powerless to stop it. But, what shocked him the most was Harry. Harry had been on that flying creature, and more than that, had been secretly using magic to stop some of the Fire Nation troops from getting into place.

Sometime after the ship got moving again Iroh came back to the headmaster's cell. "I was talking to some of the men about their reaction times." The old man said as he sat down. "Several of them reported some force slowing them down."

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I assure you, I was here all day. Although, magic is a strange thing, almost alive in some ways."

Iroh looked hard at the wizard. "So, you think something else was at work today?" He poured them both some tea. "Some other mysterious force working to aid the Avatar?"

Dumbledore just shrugged. "With magic, many things are possible."

-line break-

Hermione was almost certain that the blast in the Ministry had killed her and she was in Heaven. Almost. The library she had awoken in was huge. Even bigger then Hogwarts. Two things kept her from believing she was in Heaven though. One, the large owl who was the librarian told her she wasn't. And two, she truly doubted that Luna Lovegood would be with her in Heaven.

Three days with only the owl and Luna as company. She was glad she had left a small copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' in her robes. The owl refused to let anyone look at the books without a donation. Luna had supplied a copy of the Quibbler, the Harry Potter interview edition. It took less than a day for the pair to figure out they weren't on earth. After that, the pair split up and started going through the library. The owl was helpful and not as harsh about using the books as Madam Pince had been.

Of course Luna kept looking for information about her critters, but that at least got her out of Hermione's hair.

_AN: Sorry for taking so long, but I'm writing this very carefully._

_Aza: I'm glad you like it, I hope you keep liking it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Avatar:**

"**More tea Mr. Dumbledore?"**

**Harry nodded, and then asked "What's a bender?"**

"**The village is nice and all, but it won't get me home."**

**Dumbledore just shrugged. "With magic, many things are possible."**

Chapter 2: The Warriors of Kyoshi

Albus Dumbledor stood at the front of the Fire Navy ship as it slowly made its way into port. Iroh had convinced Zuko to let the wizard free, provided he remain on the ship unless he was under guard. He had changed out of his robes and was currently wearing one of Iroh's outfits. It was, unfortunately to short, but luckly it was also too wide, resulting in a unusual fit that Dumbledor actually found comfortable. This new world he was in confused him, but at least Iroh seemed quite calm about everything and promised not to hand him over to the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko also agreed to this, but that was mainly because he was only interested in the Avatar.

The Avatar, a man that could control all four of the mystical elements. Albus was quite surpised that such a being could exist. Durring one of their many tea breaks, Iroh had explained to the wizard what exactly the Avatar was, and what the Fire Nation did to capture him 100 years ago. Albus was not pleased with what he had learned.

"Focus on the basics Zuko!" Iroh's voice rang out. Albus considered himself lucky that he ended up with Iroh and Zuko, as apposed to other Fire Nation ships. The banished prince was so focused on the Avatar that he could care less about the wizard, unlike other members of the royal family or Fire Navy. To be honest, most of the Fire Nation sounded like what would happen if Voldemort were to win.

He thought back to the prince's first, and so far only, encounter with the Avatar. At best it could be called a disaster for Zuko. Not only had the Avatar got away, but in doing so, almost destroyed the front of the ship. It was for that reason that the ship was heading for this Fire Nation colony. Of course, he didn't mention that he had saw someone he knew on the flying animal that was with them. He suspected that Iroh knew he knew more then he was saying, but Iroh wasn't pressing the issue.

Albus pulled out a pao sho tile the Iroh had given him. A Lotus tile. It seemed that the tile meant something more then Iroh was saying, but at the same time, Iroh wasn't telling him. What ever it meant, he was sure he would know in time.

-line break-

Neville Longbottom was not a happy wizard.

He was currently somewhere, he didn't know where exactly, but it was a swamp, he knew that.

It wasn't just any swamp eather. He didn't know of any swamp like it on earth. It wasn't a bunch of trees and grass covered with water. It was ONE tree, spread out for miles in all directions. One tree, far more intelligent then even the wompping willow back at Hogwarts, or even the nearly extenct counting pines. It was also very magical as it showed him visions of his parents shortly after he arrived. Visions that led him to the center of the swamp and the main tree. It also led him to Hu. Their first meeting was the man controlling several vines to form at plant golem to try and squish Neville. Lots of running, several blasting hexes, and finally a stunning spell got the swamp man to start talking.

It was a week later and he still didn't know where he was. And, more importantly, he was tired of eating bugs.

line break-

The Avatar was sad as they left the Southern Air Temple. He truely was the last airbender. Harry watched Aang as they flew away from the temple.

Sokka and Kitara were currently asleep on the back of Appa. Momo, the flying lemer they found at the temple was resting as well, currled up on Sokka's lap. So was Hedwig. Harry was surprised when the snowy owl had flow up to him as they were leaving. Luckly Momo had already given Sokka some fruit to eat, or Harry would have had to have hexed the boy to stop him from eating the owl.

Harry turned back to Aang. "It's not your fault." He said to the young monk.

"How do you know that?" Aang shot back without looking.

Harry gazed out at the ocean below them. "When I was one, a very evil man was trying to take over the world. For some reason he decided to come after me. He killed my mom and dad just to get to me."

Aang looked back at Harry. "Back were I come from," Harry contenued, "I'm called the boy who lived. The scar I have is a constent reminder of what I lost, and why." Harry sighed. "I don't know what hapened 100 years ago, but unless you personally lead those troops to the temple, it's not your fault."

Aang looked at Harry, and for the briefest of moments it he looked like monk Guyatsu. "How do you live with it Harry?"

Harry smiled whusfully. "I just live Aang. My parents wouldn't want me to beat myself up over something that wasn't my fault. It won't be easy. It took me a long time to relize this myself. But I'm sure you can do it."

-line break-

Prince Zuko was attempting to meditate. Unfortunatly Uncle Iroh had just delived bad news on the search for the Avatar. It had been weeks since he had left port after the unpleasantness with Admiral Zhao. To make matters worse, Uncle had insisted that the fool Doumbledor come with them.

It was aggrivating having the two of them on the same ship. Uncle, always spouting confusing wisdom and comments about tea. Dumbledor, with his strange abilities and perminatly sunny despasition. Even the crew liked the two old men.

And of course, being old men, they just had to give advice. Dumbledor didn't do it as much as Uncle, but the man was always talking to someone one the ship. "The danger with being a teacher," he said, "was a constant need to pass on what you know."

It was enough to make Zuko long for the day when he finally caught the Avatar.

-line break-

Kyoshi Island was beutiful in Harry's eye. Unfortunatly, it was also well protected. In this case, a small band of warrior women who had captured the group in less then a minuet. Sokka still couldn't accept it.

The group had came to this island so Aang could ride the giant koi. Honestly Harry figured Aang was just trying to impress Katara, who had, unfortunatly, gone into some kind of mom-mode. And now the group was captured.

Looking at the girls who caught them, Harry couldn't help but be impressed. They reminded him of the DA back at Hogwarts, if you overlooked the facepaint and weapons. Eventually Aang was able to get everyone released, but Sokka was still making a fool of himself.

"And you, do you feel the same way as your friend?" Suki, the leader of the warriors asked Harry.

Harry laughed. "No, I've known several girls who would probally fit right in with you."

"You got that right mister." Came a voice from the back. Harry looked and saw what was probally the only red haired person on the island. He couldn't be sure do to the facepaint, but she looked familier. "Do I know you?"

The girl smirked before suddenly shooting her arm out. The fan she was holding suddenly pinned Harry to a tree. "All that time you spent with my family and you don't recognize me? Harry James Potter, I am dissappointed in you. And to think you were my hero in my second year."

Harry blinked in shock. "Ginny?" The girl mearly bowed in responce. "Ginny, how did you get here?"

"Fell from the sky, quite literally." She said as she came over and removed the fan. "Lets go talk while the girls deal with your friends."

A short time later Harry and Ginny were sitting in one of the houses eating lunch. "So, the boy who lived is hanging out with the Avatar."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know about the Avatar?"

Ginny shrugged. "The Kyoshi Warriors were founded by Avatar Kyoshi, that was her statue out in the courtyard. When Suki decided I should train I got a crash course in the history of this world."

Harry nodded. "Do they know about magic?"

"Yeah. They don't like me relying on it though. Once I started training they took my wand away. I only just got it back." She smiled at Harry. "Seen anyone else we know?"

"No," Harry said sadly. "But now that I know your here, well, maybe everyone else is. Just, I don't know, scattered."

Ginny nodded. "So, what's it like, traveling like you are?"

Harry recounted his adventures so far and got Ginny to tell him a bit about his training.

Over the next two days Aang seemed to be trying to get Katara's attention by making her jelous while Sokka finally swallowed his pride and begged for Suki to train him. Honestly seeing the manly man Sokka in the dress was enough to make everyone laugh. Harry decided to take Sokka's idea and train himself, though he mearly traded some gallions he had when he came to this world for a sword. Ginny helped him with the basics, but over all he decided he prefered his wand.

-line break-

"Harry, have you seen Aang?" Katara asked.

"No, I think he went to ride the giant unagi."

"HE WHAT!" She was already heading toward the beach as Harry watched.

Ginny took the distraction and hit Harry on the head with her fan. "Pay attention."

Harry smirked as he turned back to the sparing match. So far Harry had learned, but not mastered, the basics. He doubted he'd be in the area long enough for that, but he was sure Sokka would help him as they traveled.

"So," Ginny started as they spared, "do your friends know about magic?"

Harry parried a fan that was heading for his nose. "A little. Aang and Katara think it's cool, but Sokka is still skeptical. And that was AFTER I floated him."

Ginny giggled and used a combo that not only disarmed Harry, but sent him to the ground. "Still need to work on your blocking. Your left side was completely open." She said as she helped Harry up.

Harry started to say something when the village leader ran up. He headed straight for the training hall. "Girls, come quick. The Fire Nation is attacking!"

Ginny and Harry nodded and headed for the center of the village, as did the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. Even Sokka was coming, still dressed in, well, a dress.

-line break-

General Iroh, Dragon of the West, brother to the Fire Lord and member of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation watched in sadness as his nephew road out to the small village of Kyoshi.

"You seem ill at ease friend." Albus said.

Iroh took a sip of tea. "I am. Young Prince Zuko seeks to regain his honor, but I worry that in doing so he will lose himself."

"The path of honor is not an easy one is it."

Iroh nodded. "When I was younger I thought that capturing Ba Sing Se would bring me great honor. I was able to breech the outer walls of the city, but my troops were routed shortly thereafter. And at the same time my son was lost, killed in a battle on the other side of the city. I returned home in disgrace."

Albus looked at the old general wisely. "But you still had your honor."

Iroh gave a sad laugh. "Yes. My son died for what he belived in. And though I did not take the city I did more than any other general has done before or since. I still honor my son's memory, and hold no malice to those who killed him. He was a soldier in a time of war."

It was Albus's time to look sad. "Honor. In my younger years I thought I knew more than anyone else. In some things I did, but in others I was sorely lacking. I had a sister. She had been injured when she was young."

"I take it from your tone that she needed constant care."

Albus nodded. "After I graduated from school I meet a young man who was in many ways my intellectual equal. Unfortunatly his ideals were less then perfect."

"This Voldemort you spoke of?"

"No, this was long before Voldemort. Though, in the end, the two were far more alike then I ever cared to think about." Albus sighed. "No, young Gilbert was a smart man who felt we were being repressed by those who did not have our powers. I felt the same way at the time, though I did not know how far he would go. Eventually my brother found out what was going on. Albertforth was never what you would call a thinker, but he has always had a grasp of common scence that I wish I had. End the end there was a fight between me, my brother, and Gilbert. I don't know what happened, but my sister died during that fight. One of us killed her. It was an accident true, but in the end I, Gilbert, even Albertforth are all to blame. Gilbert ran, and in a way, so did I."

"An accident in youth that put perspective in your life. I'm sure your sister would not want you to beat yourself up over what happened."

Albus smiled and turned to Iroh. "I'm sure she wouldn't, but my actions recently have shown me that I haven't learned from that accident. I might be doing it different, but I'm making the same mistakes. And for the 'Greater Good' as well." He said the last part with discust.

"So you, like my nephew, seek to regain your honor. But while his was taken from him, you lost yours by your own actions."

Albus nodded quietly.

Iroh took another sip of his tea. "Come, this might take some time. Let us go play pao sho and you can tell me about how you lost your honor in detail. Maybe we can figure out how to help you regain it as well."

Albus smiled sadly. "Thank you friend." As they headed to Iroh's cabin Albus started talking. "I guess I should start with a young man named Tom Riddle…"

-line break-

"I WANT THE AVATAR!" Zuko yelled at his men. "BURN THE VILLAGE TO THE GROUND UNTIL HE SHOWS HIMSELF!"

Harry and Ginny nodded, each taking out their wands. Suki, Sokka and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors were already fighting the Fire Nation troops. The two magic users decided to take a different approach. Instead of joining the fight, they worked to round up any villagers and get them to safty. Katara and Aang showed up shortly after they started. The look on Aang's face was all it took. A few moments later the group was on Appa's back, heading out to sea, making sure the scared Prince saw them so that he would leave the island.

-line break-

A few days later Kyoshi Island was mostly back to normal. Ginny was able to help speed the repairs a bit, but not as much as she could if she were a year or two older.

Currently she and the other Kyoshi Warriors were in the training hall waiting for Suki. The leader of the group had asked for all the Warriors to be here for a special annocment.

"Okay girls," she said as she entered, "I want a show of hands, who thinks we should join the war."

Everyone raised thier hands. "Good, because tomarrow we're heading for the Earth Kingdom."

After the meeting, Suki stopped Ginny. "Ginny, I don't want to do this, but I need you to stay here."

"I assume it's for my own good?" Her voice was hostil.

"No, the villages. While we're gone I want you to train as many people that want to. You are one of our best fighters. On the off chance that the Fire Nation attacks we need some with your skill here to protect our home."

While she still hated the idea of being left behind, at least it was for a good reason. "I don't expect you to stay behind forever." Suki contenued. "Get the villagers in shape and make sure they are well trained. After that head to Ba Sing Se. We'll leave word there for you if we have already left."

Ginny nodded. At least they wern't expecting her to stay in the village. Suki had basicly told her to come join them after making sure the village was as safe as could be. Ginny smile and gave Suki the British salute. "Yes Ma'am."

_**AN:**__ First, for all you Ginny haters out there, yes Ginny is going to be in this story more. But that will be later on._

_A comment about story pacing: I plan for this to follow mostly the same pacing as the series. The latter half of season 2 and most of season 3 will end up being rewritten completely, but I will deal with that later. Also, as you will notice here, unless there is a major story point, several episodes will be glossed over, mentioned instead of being rewritten completely. This is a personal choice._

_Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard: I do not mind the convergent name ideas. There are only so many names people can come up with. Also I tried reading your story, but your line spacing was giving me issues. Also, I'm not big on Zuko/Katara pairings, those two never really matched for me._

_Ginny Everdeen Potter: You are the reason I updated this story. I was going to be working on my HP/Eureka crossover, but when a name like yours pops up, you got to listen at least once._

_Final Request: I still need to drop various HP characters in random locations around the Avatar world. This is the list of characters I plan on using that I don't know where to put:_

_Draco and his mother (same location)_

_Lucius Malfoy (different location as the rest of his family)_

_McGonagall_

_Sirius Black_

_Wormtail_

_Thank you for all suggestions._


End file.
